Talk:Welcome to My LEGO Network Wiki!
This page is not a general MLNWiki discussion page, but a place to discuss modifications the main page of MLNWiki. Please use the forums or Community Portal for general MLNWiki or MLN discussions. Featured User We should have one. If we did get one, FB100Z seems like the most logical choice. What do you think? We can make a poll of the top 15 users. German77, FB100Z, Kjhf, Mackmoron11, Boidoh, Nitecrew, TheLegoBrick, Omega Blademan, Kiriluser, Uiuiuy35, Brandbest1, Mwarvik3838, Ajraddatz, Troyl, Vezon The Piraka. Who is the best for Featured User? German77 Followed by 100 zeroes Kjhf Mackmoron11 Boidoh Nitecrew TheLegoBrick Omega Blademan Kiriluser Uiuiuy35 Brandbest1 Mwarvik3838 Ajraddatz Troyl Vezon The Piraka -- 05:37, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Uh, shouldn't we create links to their userpages? whoops the poll already start it we can make links that makes restart the poll.-- 17:37, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh well, I guess that will have to do then. I added to the top of the poll. 23:11, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :ok... there. 23:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) When the poll end. 17:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) German i knw u gave ur self those 5 votes. 14:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) so that mean you give 3 to yours and I vote for Mack, I don't care if I don't get featured user because I'm the first in the top users.-- 16:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC) We have a tie whit me and FB100Z.-- 19:55, 5 July 2009 (UTC) How long this thing going to run. 18:31, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Um, have you ever tried discussing this with an admin? I see you've done this all by yourselves, but methinks the admins should have a wee say in this... :At any rate, I personally think this Featured User business is not appropriate for the wiki. This will almost certainly lead to meatpuppetry, since it's very difficult to track down the 147 automated accounts that voted for one user. From my somewhat pessimistic view of our current society, it will eventually turn into an vandalism war about "who is the coolest person in the wiki." I'm sorry, but our ethics will cause this to evolve into a royal mess. 20:24, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Question About Layout Is there any way we could add new sections to either the Community Portal or this? Just wondering. -- 17:14, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Nice Picture Of Echo and the flag :P 12:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::whats with the flag?i cant see it for some reason... :::Its: File:Wiki.png 14:21, 4 July 2009 (UTC) nvm.just ha to clear my cache to see it... :::Nvm about the link above. 14:22, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually it's just the background for that square, and the MLNW logo is on top :) All I had to go was change the background that Toa gave us in the MediaWiki. I did make an echo with a flag picture, but it made a square and looked untidy ^^ 15:56, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I am opposed to the flag, just so you know. On Victoria Day, there was not British Flag flying here. 15:58, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Heh Ajraddatz. I'm not American, however I've heard of Independence Day. If I heard about your National Day before hand, I would have updated the logo. (Yeah, I Googled Victoria Day.) Excuse me for my ignorance. :Lol thanks. And about Independence day..... Wait, no rants here....... Maybe on the IRC 16:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) ::Kjhf can u update the logo on September 22nd. Its Belize independence day. Wow lots of countrys were once owned by U.K. 16:14, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::The commonwealth is about a 6th of the world, pop wise. However, Britan has owned about a 4th of the world, at one time or another. 16:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :Britain is the best :P Oh and Boidoh, after a bit of research, Belize Independence Day is the 21st, not 22nd. : 16:46, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Uhh, Im not so good at Social Studies. 17:12, 4 July 2009 (UTC) This is an old page...-- 16:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Way past over due!! This poll should have been over weeks ago and a new one started!!-- 07:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) new trivia i was reading the trivia bar, and counldnt find a way to edit it. i just wanted to add that 'vihow's (networker) name has a very close resemblance to the veitnammesse word for 'tourist', 'vithow' and he also looks like a tourist compared to the other rank 7 networkers Thanks I will add it.-- 23:47, September 20, 2009 (UTC) The MLN Server currently go down The MLN Server in German currently go down It´´s 11.32 and the MLNserver in german go down.Maybe also in the USA ?--FreddyderHamster 09:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Simon and Jamie will be finished ? Maybe that is the reason why the server go down?--FreddyderHamster 09:43, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so-They're probably making rank 11-Rank 10 is super easy except for the clicks because you just need to buy and build one module. 01:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) fully protect it? i think we should only let admins edit it what would happen if someone blanks it Mln vs clubpages 21:02, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Then we revert it, simple as that. 21:04, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea, not very hard to revert it. And anyone can revert edits also, so it would be done almost instantly most of the time :::I think that we might even want to downgrade the edit protection level a little more. We did not get any IP attacks prior to protection. 21:11, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe, and as already stated, it would be very easy to undo any bad edits they make, and if for some crazy reason there is a major IP vandal attack, we can just re-protect it 21:22, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Are External Links Allowed Hello I was checking out this page and thought it has a lot of cool info here and wanted to know if you allowed external links on this site if so I would like to submit my blog here (Removed advertising) To Make Money At Home :I'm not sure about what external links are allowed. I know on userpages some links are allowed, but I think some arent. :Maybe someone else can give a better answer. 19:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::From the title I don't believe the link has anything to do with LEGO so it would be quickly removed. Nice try. 19:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Cross-wiki spam? 22:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, doesn't look like it. Definitely off-topic though, and will not be allowed here. Ajraddatz Talk 22:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Adding to the main page Could we add to the contributing part of the main page: how to help edit? I mean all we have there is for newbies but we should have a random page link and a what needs help part or something-- 00:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, I don't know. 00:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :NOT MAYBE! your sig says do or do not!!!!!-- 00:44, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Seriously, Joeman, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Be_bold be bold!] This is a community. Go right ahead; if someone doesn't like it then he/she can change it. Keep that in mind :) ::My recommendation would be to keep these tips in a list on a template...say, Template:Edittips. We could transclude it on the home page. 17:19, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK but there was something that said do not edit it unless you ask the admins-- 03:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Not at all, us admins are just normal users without lives. Ajraddatz Talk 03:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Well see what you think, your job now as a admin is to take my edit and make it good.-- 04:18, April 26, 2010 (UTC)